


sorry about the blood in your mouth

by ohmcgee



Series: little beasts [5]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Comment Fic, M/M, Romantic Face Punching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 03:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7997674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmcgee/pseuds/ohmcgee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Stupid," Harvey says in that eerily calm tone he gets when he's truly angry about something. "So fucking stupid, Bruce."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	sorry about the blood in your mouth

"Yes, I know," Bruce says when he hears Harvey come in the room, in the middle of pouring himself the large glass of scotch he needs after the night he just had. "I was careless, I make your life more difficult, I'm going to get myself killed, etc."  
  
He turns around and sees Harvey standing across from him, red in the face and grinding his teeth down to powder, fists clenching and unclenching beside his immaculately pressed trousers.  
  
"Listen, Harvey. I --"  
  
Bruce tastes blood when Harvey's fist catches him in the mouth, splitting his lip and making him bite his tongue in the process. Bruce raises his hand and wipes the blood from his bottom lip, looks at Harvey as he licks it off his fingers.  
  
"Stupid," Harvey says in that eerily calm tone he gets when he's _truly_ angry about something. "So fucking _stupid_ , Bruce."  
  
Bruce sighs and sets his glass down on his desk, unbuttons his cuffs and rolls his sleeves up. "We could just skip to the part where you're fucking me."  
  
"I dunno," Harvey says right before Bruce swings, breaking two of his knuckles on Harvey's jaw. Harvey just takes it, _welcomes_ it , grins and spits blood on the carpet. "I might just like this part better."


End file.
